


Looking for a fic

by kinkysash



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkysash/pseuds/kinkysash
Summary: Please help me :)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Looking for a fic

Hi everybody, I am looking for a fic where Bellamy and Clarke are visiting a grounder village and they have to get married (and I think that they also have to "consummate their union" in front of a witness) and when they go back to Arcadia they have to be watched by two grounders to prove that their union is reals they have to live together... There is a lot of misunderstandings in this story but they finally get it together at the end...  
I hope someone will know the name of this, I've been looking for it for a long time!  
Thanks for your time and have a nice day ♡

AND there is also a chapter where they are both in the rover I think with the two grounders who came to watch them and the two grounders are trying to talk them into a foursome or into swinging and Bellamy is kind of into it while Clarke is pissed


End file.
